A personal authentication technology using personal biometric information such as a finger print, a face, an iris or a vein is used as a method of authenticating a person when entering facilities or leaving from facilities without one's work. The personal authentication using the biometric information has an advantage of free from worry such as loss or plagiarism, being different from a case where a magnetic card or a secret number is used.
A device collecting biometric information is loosely classified into a contact type and a non-contact type in accordance with a difference of measuring methods. A device to which a body is contact is the contact type device. A device to which a body is not contact is the non-contact type device. It is necessary to perform a large indefinite number of personal authentication with respect to an administration of entering facilities or leaving from facilities. It is therefore preferable that the non-contact type device is used, in view of an aspect of hygiene or a psychological resistance of a user. With the non-contact type device, a shape of a held body or a positional relation with the device (a position or a direction) tends to fluctuate. The position, the direction and the shape of the body are generally named a posture of the body. The fluctuation of the posture causes a degradation of authentication accuracy. Therefore, a handling is needed.
International Publication Pamphlet No. WO2004/021884 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a stabilization of a posture by providing a guide of a hand or feed-backing to a user. Patent Document 1 also discloses a technology in which a vein pattern is three-dimensionally obtained. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-005509 “hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) discloses a technology in which a registered data is generated with respect to various postures and the most similar registered data is used during an authentication.